1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of exercise devices. More specifically the invention relates to devices to enable wrist/forearm rotation during push up exercises.
2. Background Art
When people perform push-ups using push-up exercise devices known in the art, their potential for significant muscle conditioning gains are limited. This is due to the fact that many known devices such as pushup bars or other rotational push up devices offer the user no resistance to rotation. Fixed handles limit the potential for improved grip strength. Furthermore, some devices are not storage friendly.
A typical rotational push up exercise device that has no resistance to rotation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,025 issued to Hauser et al.
There continues to be a need for improved push up exercise devices.